Bill x Dipper ONESHOT
by wecantwrite
Summary: Bill invades Dippers dream and he's come to say some very important words. Bill x Dipper ( One Shot ) By Author No. Two.


Dipper shot up in his bed. He looked to his left, seeing Mabel not in bed. "Shoot, I over slept again." Grey beams of sun light trailed in through the window and onto the floor. Dipper rubbed his head and swung his legs around to the side of the bed. He opened his mouth wide and yawned, scratching his back.

He heaved himself off the bed and went to his closet. It was filled with an abundant supply of Mabel's sweaters. She had ran out of room for them on her side of the closet and moved into his. Dipper shuffled through his sisters flamboyant sweaters until he found his jacket and trusty hat. He slipped his jacket on and plopped his hat on his messy bed head of hair.

He walked to the bathroom rubbing his sleepy brown eyes. He grabbed his toothbrush, slathered some minty pink tooth paste on it, and began brushing his teeth. He looked at himself brushing his teeth in the mirror.

Suddenly Bill jumped out of the mirror frightening Dipper right out of his socks. "Boo," He exclaimed shaping his fingers like claws and laughed warm heartedly at Dipper flailing around with his tooth brush hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Bill's laugh died down to a chuckle, "Calm down, Pine Tree." He lowered his hands down to where they drooped down at his sides.

Dipper pulled his tooth brush out of his mouth and pointed it at Bill, "You, how are you here!?"

Bill clapped his hands together and pointed both of his index fingers at Dipper. "You're sleeping kid."

Dipper groaned, he hated those dreams where you go through out your morning routine only to end up waking up and realizing it was all a dream and have to relive the horror of doing it all over again. "Why?"

"I don't know why you humans sleep in the first place, it is a complete waste of time. Sleeping, pah!"

"No, why are you here?" He wiped off his mouth with his collar. Leaned over the sink to rinse off his toothbrush and place it back in a toothbrush holder at the corner of the sink. Bill floated around his head, looking down on him like a vulture, "Just, came to check up on you." He had his hands placed behind his back in a nonthreatening manner.

Dipper side glanced Bill, "Just, whatever." He walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. The stairs down to the hallway seemed to go on forever. The staircase began spiraling, spiraling downwards into foggy white nothingness. "Bill, explanation," he said frustrated, gesturing with an open palm to the infinite staircase.

"It's your dream, I don't know," he just shrugged. Dipper walked back up the stairs and found that by walking upwards the staircase also had no ending to it. Dipper sighed with frustration. Bill drifted about, "Dreams are weird, I like them! Especially your dreams, they're funny!" He spun his bow tie around.

Dipper sat down on the stair case, holding his head in his hands. Pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. "Please just let me wake up already." Bill sat down on the stair case beside him, whistling, "You can't wake up until I leave your dream."

Dipper frowned, "Then leave already!" He pushed Bill off of the staircase. Bill caught himself by floating back on. "Whoa, touchy." He fixed his hat back into place and reclaimed his spot on the creaky staircase. He pulled a lollipop out of thin air and handed it to Dipper, "For you, Pine Tree!"

Dipper jammed the lollipop in his mouth, pushing it into his side cheek. Bill kicked his short legs that hung off the step and hummed. "Truthfully I came to see you to make amends, tie up loose stings," he pulled out a rope and tied it into a knot then placed it in Dippers lap, "I just wanted to say sorry."

"You, say sorry? It's a trick, I know it." Dipper half heartedly took the unfinished lollipop and threw it over the stair case. Bill pointed to it, pointlessly stating, "You dropped something."

Bill waved his hands in the air, "Anyways, I've been keeping a sharp eye on you specifically-" Dipper interrupted him, "Sounds like stalking."

"It is not stalking!" He poked Dippers cheek. "Stop interrupting me. I just came to apologize and say, I like you kid. And it's just…." Bill rubbed the back of his neck. Seeing that Dipper was staring off into the white distance, completely ignoring him. He continued anyways, "If you ever need me…." He took off his hat, brushing fake dust off. "Hey, do you want to see something fantastic!?" He said, changing the subject.

Dipper glanced at him as he reached into his hat and pulled out a slinky and tossed it down the staircase, watching it slink down into oblivion. "Mmm." He looked up at Dipper and if he had a face to grin, he would've had a big goofy smile on his face. Dipper sighed and softly smiled, taking off his hat and putting it on top of Bill, "You're a weird little triangle."

"Can I wake up now?" Dipper asked, tilting his head to the side.

Bill mulled over the thought for a second, "I don't think so, I kinda' like this." Dipper sighed, "My pancakes are probably getting cold."

"They sure are!"

Dipper frowned at Bill.

"Eh, sorry."


End file.
